A gas turbine includes a compressor that takes in and compresses air, a combustor that produces combustion gas by combusting fuel in the compressed air, and a turbine that is driven by the high-temperature, high-pressure combustion gas.
Here, if the air taken in contains dust, due to adhesion of the dust to the blades and vanes of the turbine compressor, the fluid resistance increases and the output loss increases accordingly, which may result in reduced gas turbine output.
Therefore, the gas turbine is equipped with an intake air filter device that removes dust contained in the atmospheric air. Such an intake air filter device includes a single filter member or a combination of a plurality of filter members.
It is important in operating the gas turbine to regularly perform cleaning work and replacement work on the filter member, since clogging etc. of the filter member lead to degradation of the air intake performance.
One known example of a structure that allows smooth replacement of a filter member during operation is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-184982. The technique described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-184982 is an example in which an air shield plate is provided on the downstream side of a filter device and transfer means for opening and closing the air shield plate in the upper-lower direction by an overhead crane, etc., is provided.